


A General Thought

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: George ponders the engima that is Jack. A Christmas Challenge story.





	A General Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Christmas Eve and General Hammond is contemplating going home. He has one more task to perform though.

  
Author's notes: Challenge Ficlet for Stargate Drabble List.   
Challenge: Team Building - To use the letters of the word Christmas to describe a member of their team as part of a team building exercise.

* * *

General Hammond was exhausted. Tonight, he felt every single one of   
his years, and pushing his hand into his aching back, wondered if it   
were time to hang up the saddle.

It was late, and the night shift staff went about their business   
quietly and without fuss. 

Nodding at an airman on his way home, smile plastered all over his   
young face, George wished him a Marry Christmas, and smiled gently   
at the hurried reply he got back. The young man had a mission, get   
home and wake up Christmas morning with his family.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I sure will! Night, General." With that the   
young airman jabbed at the lift, eager to have it arrive and take   
him away.

"Ah!" George murmured, "Those days? "Where did they go?"

Christmas Eve and he should have been home himself, wrapping gifts   
for the girls and getting ready for his own family holiday, but he   
had one more thing to do. He needed to check up on an old friend. A   
friend who'd never admit that he found the holidays hard. Lowering   
himself into his chair with a soft groan, wincing at the pinch of a   
corn on his toe, George thought about Jack O'Neill and picking up a   
pen, found himself scribbling a note.

C- Charitable, clever, canny

H- Heroic, hasty, half-assed

R- Risk taking, Relentless, remorseful 

I-Irascible, irritable, introspective

S- Sad, somber, silly, silent, surprising.

T- Tumultuous, tear-away-tornado, tenacious, truly trustworthy

M- Mindful, masterful, morose 

A-Aware, absolute, astounding, 

S-Soldier, saint and sinner.

Looking at his doodles and snorting with surprise at his fanciful   
ideas, George was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle rap on his   
door. Glancing up, and waving his favorite colonel in, the general   
with a heart the size of Texas, nodded towards a chair, hastily   
sliding the note book into his top draw.

Colonel O'Neill was intensely private man and he wouldn't appreciate   
being the subject of such conjecture. Grabbing his favorite Scotch,   
and slapping down two heavy cut crystal glasses; George waved away   
the start of any objections and poured two modest slugs. With a sip   
followed by a contented sigh as the warmth slid down his throat, the   
General felt his tiredness and melancholy thoughts fade away. He   
genuinely liked this cranky, irreverent officer of his, and the late   
night chats always made him feel better. Jack O'Neill was one   
unusual man, granted, and he often survived by the skin of his   
teeth, but laughing at another appalling marine joke, George knew   
with Jack O'Neill on his watch, they'd all be okay.

Couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
